


Vicarious [Podfic]

by sarahyellow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Praise Kink, Sounding, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: He knows that Steve will make him feel nice, Steve always makes him feel nice.





	Vicarious [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vicarious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763786) by [TyrantTirade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/file/s73bc4139k83afx/Vicarious.mp3/file>


End file.
